DJ Dan Cortez Wiki
Welcome to the official DJ Dan Cortez Wiki DJ Dan Cortez (Confidential Records/Underground Revolution) is one of the best underground techno djs, counts to the most legendary artists & belongs to the most talented A&R managers worldwide. He is former Ultraschall Munich and Tresor Berlin Club Resident DJ with highlighted headliner bookings and special guest appereances there & around like Polymatrix, Endzeitkaempfer & Pool Syndicate. His Style focusses a strong trademark tradition and is actually the straight edge deep tripping minimalistic Berghain/Ostgut Sound, but presents with hard banging techno on till now, fighting for the real underground music and it's core by pure skilled dj mixing on maybe three turntables with vinyl only by the legendary secret ultrabass drive on the PA of the club for an real true DJ ASSAULT. Artistbiography & Pressinformation 2010 DJ Dan Cortez (Confidential Records/Underground Revolution) REAL UNDERGROUND TECHNO REBEL Infected with music in his early childhood by the hundreds of records of his parents, he began to collect records at a very young age at the pop shop, a record dealer with 3 Stores in Rosenheim, and his main interests becomes in music & records totally and his Life turns into the world of a serious music lover and infamous record nerd. DJ Dan Cortez went to be a professional DJ since the year 1988, discovered Techno, House & beyond with the club hymn "French Kiss by Lil Louis" & the massive Acid House Samplers and Compilations on release date and plays a mixture of various types of sounds and styles with no rules and the right feeling for the crowd at various local disco`s, club's and many Partys for the next few years on a regular basis and even made him a very good name with incredible talent as a well known DJ and most respected special guest on the turntables and in all clubs for sure like Ultraschall since 1994 and is a well liked resident customer at the Independent record shops & local music stores in the munich area (and also at hardwax berlin since 1996 with monthly orders). THE BEGIN OF A LEGEND & THE NEVERENDING STORY He finally gets the ultimate Ultraschall Club Residency in 1996, for many good years till the end, and from then he rocked massive many techno clubs and events in & around munich and the complete southside as Headliner & very special guest dj, before he challenged the legendary Tresor Club Residency in 2001 with good connection & fine relationship to the Tresor Records Office and related Resident DJ Luke with the UnGleich Crew for some good years and even made a lot of incredible DJ Shows in Berlin and even in Munich too, while working as Assistant Manager at DJ Hell's very popular Gigolo Records Label Office, before he left his origin bavaria and finally moved to Capital Berlin in 2004 and made a real good own home in the legendary district Kreuzberg SO 36 with perfect relationships and great emotions in his neighbourhood discovering the future in a alternative & modern Art of Living and keeps the true spirit alive and kickin with his booked radical dj sets in the clubs. FOR THOSE WHO KNOW. The german central online magazine & network TECHNO.de made an leading Interview, with the most influence of the whole international world wide system of our music in the upcoming years through the content and the voice of Mr. Dan Cortez, in April 2005 as he took a break in club djing for a short time and got more involved into his label activities and basically personal orientation in the future. After a few years TechnoWikipedia sets up the groundbreaking Statements of the INFILTRATOR as official Artist Information and true Biography online and DJ Dan Cortez as a personality was massive known as the revolutionary Mastermind with deep Roots and unique Style. All of his words & visions become true till 2010. The Extremist. Due the years the proper work was successfull with UR DJ ASSAULT Berlin with DJ Clandestine aka Buzz Goree (313 Mixworks)in 2006, as SCAN 7 Black OPS Agent & Support DJ since 2003, in straight central work with Mad Mike Banks aka 038 of Underground Resistance (Designs for the Sonic Revolution) since 2004 , many years in and of some proper killer promotion with the Detroit Techno Militia, Subject Detroit, Aux 88, 313 Mixworks, UR & even a lot more. UR Red One.jpg DC loophole Crowd 2010.jpg Mission 6277 top secret.jpg DC Loophole 2010 front.jpg AXIS White.jpg World map black.jpg AXIS Black.jpg Black Knight.jpg Normal blackknight.jpg Emu subjectImage.jpg DC UR Force.jpg DC Beatclub.jpg DC UR Face.jpg DC Ultraschall old.jpg DC Tresor 2.jpg DC Polar TV 3.jpg DC Move.jpg DC Golden Gate.jpg DC Globus.jpg DC Globus 3.jpg DC DJ.jpg DC Waxtreatment Carnival Open Air 2010.jpg DC UR DJ ASSAULT No 1 2006.jpg DC Ultraschall 1999.jpg DC Ultraschall 1996.jpg DC Soundcontrol Rave 2001.jpg DC Ravesatelite Stage Off Pop Music Day 2007.jpg DC Pulp Mansion Hardwax Berghain Night.jpg DC Off Pop Music Day 2007.jpg DC Enchilada Rosenheim 2003,.jpg Dan Cortez Face Club 2008.jpg DJ Dan Cortez @ Globus in the Tresor Berlin during Love Week in July 2001.jpg Play Loud. Spin Hard! At the revolutionary 1st May 2006 DJ Dan Cortez headlined the kottbusser tor stage at MYFEST and settled up a very pretty well name as infamous DJ & Artist in his district with a burning Detroit Techno Set with riot attitude & anger style at its best and roked the crowd on that memorial day in berlins histroy in full effect - KILLER. Later he teamed up with Jonzon, Tanith & Wolle XDP in 2006 for the first Confidential Records Open Air at the NoUFO's Club (Polar.tv) with local support by next generation djs like Toby Sallex and Ken Meisen from berlin, had some great dj gigs at the OFF Pop Music Days (insteed of Loveparade) on several stages and even held some small underground Confidential Records Clubnights with local djs. In the year 2007 he was part of the UR Interstellar Fugitives at Time Warp in Mannheim (as well as Maria Berlin too) for good and even had a great Live Radioshow called Ravesatelite hosted by Marusha on Fritz Radio Berlin, which was such an honor and made him again to a high respected talent and outstandig personality. Changes of Life Since some years he got his main focus on his own Independent Recordlabel called Confidential Records with Artists such as Counterpart, Jeroen, Ben Gibson, Elektrabel (AXIS Mission 6277), Jeff Mills (AXIS), DJ Bone (Subject Detroit), DJ T 1000 (Pure Sonik), Wyndell Long (Pro Jex), Mark Verbos (Simple Answer), D-Knox (Sonic mind), Dj 3000 (motech), Scan 7 (Underground Resistance/Tresor/cratesavers) and even more, which will be exclusive in limited whitelabel edition, so you will get a storm in the next future, when the records finally get released officially. You can get a sharp view by the blasting heavy sounds at the Label Sites, which presents the first records of many to follow and well, he is truelly a good & smart Labelowner + a very talented and outstanding A&R with the right feeling for mindblowing extraordinary techno music for Confidential Records and the Head of the great universal Underground Revolution Music, which helds a strong bridge and base between Berlin & Detroit and works on a very confidence basis with excellent relationship, special friendship and deep respect to it's Artists and Labels for the full impact of the Sonic Revolution in todays state of the art in techno music. A REVOLUTION FOR CHANGE. Basically as a maniac DJ, he is always on the hunt on fresh material for his mixing skills and his wheels of steel, so he gets down to Hardwax & Spacehall, his local record dealers for many years, in Berlin Kreuzberg everytime on point, when a good techno record is being released & gets them seriously and built the brandnew records smooth into his talented DJ Mixes - Live & Direct and gains his essential & outstanding record collection at its best for sure. SAVE THE VINYL He is well known for playing outstanding bangin' Techno on two and even on 3 turntables with no fear and without any boundaris combining technical skills with smooth long transitions at a real heavy Ultra Bass Mixing and rocks the crowd with essential hymns and surprises thru strong and secret weapons in unique records. His Music Style ranges from strong Techno in the harder manner for a straight uprising type of mixing till the ultimate Climax, which is a trademark for the legendary Ultraschall Sound and also well known for the Tresor up to in the meantime now smoother actual deep tripping and typical minimalistic Techno like the Sound of Berghain/Ostgut and even more with some selected and rare Electro and dirty raw House at its best. ATTACK. In the last period, DJ Dan Cortez takes an outime from Club Djing due some private affairs, personal issues and helding no club residency, but friendly Booking Offers and serious requests are always very welcome and you will never know, but if he confirms your Date, he finally sets your dancefloor on fire and bombs down your house for an memorial legendary Clubhighlight, when he drives your people into breathtaking dancers, speechless techno heads and amazed Deck Sharks with his magical & radical DJ ASSAULT like a wizard in a mythical fairy tale & sweet romance in our clubhistory of today worldwide, that's a lifetime guaranty & personal concern. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. He keeps on moving with the deep networking and the continiously good connection with his well known Friends and Collegues from Detroit/USA and even around europe & the world seriously in confidence and tries to develop the future of techno music with his proper & professional work for sure. FUTURE = REALITY. At the moment it`s very sillence around his club culture activities, his party visits are rare as hell and he even get`s only down, when someone really special is on the Line Up or even, if he is being invited with guestlist for some special clubnights in Capital Berlin, but usually he drives a smooth and easy way of life outside the circus. But One Thing is for sure, his Mission is the Future of Techno and totally: TECHNOS NOT DEAD contact: dancortez@confidentialrecords.de weblinks: http://www.residentadvisor.net/dj/dancortez http://www.facebook.com/djxdancortez http://www.myspace.com/djdancortex http://www.soundcloud.com/djdancortez http://www.facebook.com/djdancortez http://www.myspace.com/djdancortez http://www.letsmix.com/djdancortez http://djdancortez.posterous.com/ http://www.play.fm/artist/dancortez http://www.juno.co.uk/charts/dj/765932-DJ_Dan_Cortez http://www.kunstamtkreuzberg.de/k_db/komp.php?kID=307 http://www.djcentral.com/djs/djinfo.cfm/hurl/id=15328/mid=1 UR Red One.jpg DC loophole Crowd 2010.jpg Mission 6277 top secret.jpg DC Loophole 2010 front.jpg AXIS White.jpg World map black.jpg AXIS Black.jpg Black Knight.jpg Normal blackknight.jpg Emu subjectImage.jpg DC UR Force.jpg DC Beatclub.jpg DC UR Face.jpg DC Ultraschall old.jpg DC Tresor 2.jpg DC Polar TV 3.jpg DC Move.jpg DC Golden Gate.jpg DC Globus.jpg DC Globus 3.jpg DC DJ.jpg DC Waxtreatment Carnival Open Air 2010.jpg DC UR DJ ASSAULT No 1 2006.jpg DC Ultraschall 1999.jpg DC Ultraschall 1996.jpg DC Soundcontrol Rave 2001.jpg DC Ravesatelite Stage Off Pop Music Day 2007.jpg DC Pulp Mansion Hardwax Berghain Night.jpg DC Off Pop Music Day 2007.jpg DC Enchilada Rosenheim 2003,.jpg Dan Cortez Face Club 2008.jpg Key art confidential medium.jpg DJ Dan Cortez @ Globus in the Tresor Berlin during Love Week in July 2001.jpg Latest activity Category:Music Category:Techno Category:Detroit Techno Category:Berlin Techno Category:Underground Resistance Category:Ultraschall Munich Category:Tresor BErlin Category:Berghain Category:Ostgut Category:Hardwax Category:Spacehall Category:Axis Records Category:Jeff Mills Category:Confidential Records Category:Underground Revolution Category:Browse Category:Techno Category:Clubculture Category:Detroit Techno Category:Berlin Techno Category:Ultraschall Munich Category:Tresor Berlin Category:Hardwax Category:Spacehall Category:Underground Resistance Category:Axis Category:DJ Category:Confidential Records Category:Ostgut Category:Underground Revolution Category:Berghain